narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Kurosaki
'Shiro Kurosaki '(黒崎四郎, Kurosaki Shiro) Is a S-tanked Shinobi, and member of the Akastuki and is a triplet his twin siblings are Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki. Background Like his brother and sister he had a happy childhood, until his family and entire village minus him, his brother and sister were slaughtered by Obito Uchiha. Along with his sister and brother they wondered around as mercenaries. Following the 4th Great Ninja War they were approached by Tobi and offered a position in the Akatsuki in exchange for aid in their revenge against the Uchiha clan. Personality Shiro most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic smiling. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, murderous, and sadistic. He gets really excited on occasions where he get to fight. Unlike his sister and like his twin brother Ichigo he battles like a berserker, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. Shiro is prone to dramatic and violent fits of anger and raged. He is also quite intelligent and cunning he often mocks his opponents. Shiro often cracks joke and doesn’t shy away from breaking the law. Appearance Shiro is virtually identical to Ichigo, except inverted in color. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera.He has black nails. While Ichigo wears a standard black Shinigami shihakushō, he wears a white shihakushō with a black cloth belt. Like his sister and brother they don’t often wear the classic Akatsuki cloak however when he does it is inverted instead of black it’s white, with black clouds and a red trim.He did wear the classic cloak in the Boruto movie. Abilities Shiro is a berserker like his brother Ichigo. He often focus on overpowering his opponents completely ignoring physically injuries. He is skilled in Taijutsu unlike his sister he focus primary on Kenjutsu and Taijutsu as opposed to Ninjutsu. Shiro like his brother is skilled in both long and close range combat often using his sword as a frail, and using Cero‘s, and Bala’s to attack his opponents from a distance. Like his siblings he is highly durable, he has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and high-speed regeneration. Kenjustu Shiro is highly skilled in Kenjutsu, he can use any weapon to the same effect and is able to beat skilled swordsmen. As mentioned before Shiro is very creative with his weapon he can use it as a frail to attack from range, and throw his swors with deadly accuracy. Combine with his superhuman speed and agility he is able to attack from multiple angles and overpower stronger opponents such as Rock Lee and Might Guy. Shiro is also very unpredictable making it hard for opponents such as Sasuke to combat him this combined with his insanity and his chatty box nature allows him to get the drop on opponents. Ninjutsu Despite not being skilled in Ninjutsu, Shiro knows Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang releases. He can also use basic Jutsu despite not being trained by any Shinobi or attended the academy. Taijutsu Shiro like his brother and sister are highly skilled in Taijutsu. Like his siblings he is unpredictable however much like Ichigo he is a brawler and berserker not afraid to use his superior speed, strength, and speed to overpower his opponents. New Age Boruto Next Generations Sarada Uchiha Arc After Shin was defeated by Sasuke, Shiro, Ichigo, and Rukia Kurosaki arrived and Shiro told Zetsu to knock it off. It’s revealed that the Shin Sasuke fought was a C4 White Zetsu created by Lisa, to test the next generation to see if they were ready. Shiro later appears along with his siblings to crecive a mission from the Akatsuki main spy “Dog”, Shiro makes fun of dog’s hair calling him an old fat. Naruto Shinden: Family Day Shiro and his siblings are in Konoha during the new holiday, where he proceeds to steal candy from a baby, pop a kids ballon, and beat up several thugs. He is quite annoyed by, Ten Ten trying to get information on his sword, much to the teasing of Rukia and no help from Ichigo who naps. Versus Momoshiki Arc Shiro and the rest of the Akatsuki watch the Chuunin exams held in Konoha, with Shin betting randomly and getting annoyed that nobody dies yet. Shiro and his siblings watch the 1st part of ur exam where shin gets bored so he fires a bala at a Genin team from Iwa knocking them out in the midst of their team Jutsu. Later Shiro and his siblings were ordered by Tobi to prevent Ex-Root Anbu from intervening in the Exams, and to retrieve a scroll from their leader. Shiro is seen easily beating the leader with a simple back hand slap, and ruthlessly killing him while also pickpocketing from the dead Anbu bodies. Chōchō Arc Shiro, Rukia, and Ichigo find out that their contract to protect popular soap opera stars, has been cancelled and given to Konoha. Tobi initially orders them to leave them alone. But Zetsu provided information given to him from Dog that the mission was botched and staged. Deciding to use this against Konoha to throw them off their trail after Hidan kills a leaf Jounin. Shiro, Rukia, and Ichigo make their way to Konoha but Shiro goes after the director and demands he pay them double or he will pin him to a light pole. Kakashi intervene and suggest the director rehire Shiro, Rukia and Ichigo as well as Teams 7, and 11 since their dealing with a potential criminal organization. Shiro is rude to the Konoha Genin especially Sarada, unknown to her it’s because she is an Uchiha. Shiro also attacks the mysterious attacker. He berates Chōchō for getting distracted, and takes his anger out on the nearby trees. Shiro knowing it’s botched makes side remakes and gruesome jokes about all the ways he is going to cut up the person who hired a shinobi from Hidden Mist. Zetsu arrives stating that the mist Shinobi is by himself and he and Lisa are their to help. Shiro calls him a Venus flytrap. Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls Shiro and his siblings were assigned to retrieve a rare medical flower, but Shikidai beat them to it. Enraged Shito kills all the bandits. One-Tail Escort Arc Shiro, is in the land of wind with Zetsu and Lisa to retrieve a rare artifact. When they encounter Temari and Shikidai at a bar. Shiro picks a fight with Shikidai calling him a pineapple head. Shikidai recognizes him and Shiro denies it was him and then Flash step towards him and threatens to kill him. Temari thratens Shiro to back off, Shiro refuses and is restrained by Lisa who unfused from Zetsu and is using her clay to wrap herself around him. Other Media Naruto Shippuden: Boruto The Movie Shiro Kurosaki along with his siblings and the rest of the Akatsuki appeared towards the end of the Chuunin exams as a cameo appearance. While the Akatsuki debate assisting the life against Momoshiki, Shin is edger to fight but gets into a fight with Hidan. Quotes “Why look so Uptight? Let’s have some fun” (To Sasuke Uchiha) “Dumbass brats can’t tell the difference between a samurai or a ninja without using a computer....who cares just attack already!!!” (To Team 7 and 11 when they confront him for being rude to them) Category:Male Character Category:Male Category:S Ranked Category:Rogue Ninja